kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Kusaka
Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人) is a member of Ryusei School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. He is the only Ryuseiji who was capable of wearing the Kaixa Gear without disintegrating afterwards and as such is the Gear's primary wearer. Masato Kusaka He had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, allowing him to use the Kaixa gear safely for a time, but near the end of the series, it began to wear off, and using the Kaixa gear was becoming increasingly harmful to him. In the end, his neck was snapped by Yuji Kiba, who claimed the Kaixa gear as his own towards the end of the series and dies after all of his Orphnoch DNA ran out having himself disingerated into dusts with Takumi and the others are unaware of his death. As children, Mari often saved him from bullies and as a result he has fallen in love with her and is willing to go to elaborate lengths to eliminate any obstacles between him and her. Jealous of Takumi's closeness with Mari and seeing him as an obstacle, he will stop at nothing to damage Takumi's standing, and as a skilled manipulator, he often secretly plays Takumi and Kiba against each other so Takumi will have no allies. However, he passionately despises the Orphnochs, regardless of whether they "have souls" or not and swears to destroy them all. His hatred was driven by the events that took place at the Ryusei School reunion and he continually wipes his hands to remove the imagined blood he remembers from that night. Masato Kusaka is the only one to have worn all three of the Kamen Rider belts (Faiz, Kaixa and Delta). He wore the Faiz Gear to trick Yuji Kiba. He wore the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnochs (Rhinoceros and Stag). Paradise Lost In the movie Paradise Lost, Masato was killed by Leo (possessor of the Psyga Gear). Keitaro Kikuchi briefly wore the Kaixa Gear by drinking the experimental henshin elixir, 'Henshin 1-Shot' (, 変身一発, Henshin Ippatsu?) and killed the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Keitaro was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Kaixa Driver disintegrated instead. Kamen Rider Decade In Decade, Kaixa is a wildcard Kamen Rider who attacks Decade after he is taken to another world by Kiva-la. He is under the impression that Decade is a hindrance to his own agenda and seeks to take the Decadriver from him. He eventually concedes when Decade is returned to the World of Kiva. Kamen Rider Kaixa reappears briefly in later airings of the series finale, using his Side Basshar to attack Decade and Wataru's group. He is seemingly killed in the chaos afterwards alongside many other Riders. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Decade is shown to hold a Side Basshar card, labeled as a Kaixa card. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Kaixa was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Kaixa is playable along with Faiz and Delta in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Rider Systems *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Kaixa Break= Break Form is similar to Faiz's Axel form in that it can allow the user to travel at the speed of sound for 10 seconds and it increases the strength of the user by 50%. Not much else is known about Break Form as it was never used in the series. }} - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Kusaka only use this belt once to trick Takumi and Kiba into fighting. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Delta= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. }} Accessories The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Kaixa Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Kaixa Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Kaixa Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears and as such is of greater risk to use. The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Kaixa Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Kaixa Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Kaixa Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Kaixa Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Kaixa Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Kaixa Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointed used to boost its abilities. * 9-1-3 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Kaixa until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 1-0-6 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 2-7-9 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to summon the Jet Sliger. Was never used in the show. * Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Kaixa Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Kaixa can use his Grand Impact attack. Kaixa Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Kaixa Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Side Basshar Pics Gallery Masato Henshin.jpg|Kaixa's "Complete" scene. Side bassha sb-913v cycle.jpg|SIDE BASSHA (SB-913V) Sb-913v.jpg|SIDE BASSHA (SB-913V) - BATTLE MODE 555_055.jpg|Kaixa's Exceed Charge References Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Kusaka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kaixa, his suit actor was . Notes * Masato is the only character in the series to use all 3 Rider Gears at least once. * So far, Masato is the only secondary rider who deceased and never truly befriend with the primary rider. And the worst, he actually the only secondary rider who actually seeks a chance to destroy the primary rider. External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Rival Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Deceased Characters